Robert McCollum High School
Robert McCollum High School '(ロバート・マコラム・ハイスクール ''Robāto Makoramu Haisukūru), also known as '''RMC High and McCollum High, is a private Hero academy and boarding school in Los Angeles, California, United States. They have a close relationship with U.A. and are known to send exchange students to each other in November for one week. It is considered one of the best public Hero academies in the country. History Robert McCollum High School was founded by a famous Hero of the same name. Ever since then, the school soared through the rankings of other Hero academies, being considered a top rate school. The school’s mere presence, and famous faculty of Heroes, act as a deterrent to crime in the city of Los Angeles, much like U.A. does in Mustafa. Entrance Exam The entrance exam for McCollum High is split into three distinct parts: a written exam, a practical exam, and a personality exam. Each test is designed to determine if a student is worthy of becoming a Hero and only accepts the cream of the crop. Out of the thousands of applicants they receive annually, only one percent of those are accepted into the school. If a student is able to pass all three exams, acceptance into McCollum High is almost guaranteed. Written Exam The written exam is a 100 question test, comprehensive of all the information a standard student would learn by eighth grade. This includes information relating to English, mathematics, social studies, and various sciences. The test is notable for being incredibly difficult for incoming freshman, with this test being the first hurtle to gaining acceptance. Those who fail the test, get less than 70 percent, are the first to be weeded out. Practical Exam Unlike at U.A., the practical exam is a sparring match against another applicant who managed to make it to this point. Each student is paired up with another applicant who passed the written exam, at random, and fights them to show off their Quirk and other abilities. Anyone that loses their sparring match will not necessarily be taken out of the running, but it certainly helps to win. The smallest number of cuts are made during this stage, with only those showing the most pitiful results causing failure at this point. Personality Exam The final test is a personality exam. Each of the remaining students is interviewed privately by an examinee. The examinee can be a teacher at McCollum High, another Pro Hero (normally an alumnus), or a member of HUC. They ask a series of questions to determine one's morality. Generally those of a more volatile or malevolent nature are weeded out at this point, with only those of a truly heroic nature being accepted by this point. Support Course Exam Unlike the Hero Course students, support course students are not required to take the same practical exam. Instead, they take their own variation of the exam, wherein they demonstrate some of their designs, inventions, or both. Despite being a less coveted occupation that the glamour and glory of heroics grants, the support course students are just as cutthroat as the Hero Course students, willing to go even further to get into McCollum High than most Hero Course students. Housing As a boarding school, McCollum High generally provides housing to its students. Housing will usually be on-campus, with students living in dorm buildings. Dorm rooms can include singles, double, triples, or quadruples, as well as suites with conjoining bathrooms. Nicer housing is generally reserved for upperclassman, with freshman dorms normally possessing community bathrooms. While the buildings can be co-ed, the bathrooms are not. One can opt out of on-campus housing and decide to live off-campus if they either a) live close by, b) rent an apartment or house off-campus during the school year, or c) have a host family to live with. Teachers Students Freshmen Sophomores * AC Toriyama Juniors * Akira Hagane * Bailey Timber * Caleb Hyles * Elizabeth Walker * Holly Cole * John Walker * Joseph Mercer * Kristoff Baari Seniors Classes McCollum High has a multitude of classes for students to learn to become superior Heroes. It functions similarly to a public arts school with the primary focus being on a specific curriculum, in this case heroics, while still requiring general education courses. The school offers several elective classes and courses for students who wish to join Hero support companies in the future. All students are required to take at least one language course up to an intermediate level, three beginner science courses (or a beginner science course and an intermediate science course), health and PE during their freshman and sophomore years, two social studies courses, two levels of mathematics courses, and an Econ course. Hero Course students are also required to take several academic Hero classes. In some cases, electives and Hero classes can cover a Gen Ed requirement. General Education * Biology I * Biology II * Chemistry I * Chemistry II * Physics I * Physics II * Algebra I * Algebra II * Pre-Calculus * Calculus * English 9 * English 10 * English 11 * English 12 * Health and PE 9 * Health and PE 10 * Spanish 9 * Spanish 10 * Spanish 11 * Spanish 12 * French 9 * French 10 * French 11 * French 12 * German 9 * German 10 * German 11 * German 12 * Japanese 9 * Japanese 10 * Japanese 11 * Japanese 12 * Chinese 9 * Chinese 10 * Chinese 11 * Chinese 12 * Italian 9 * Italian 10 * Italian 11 * Italian 12 * Latin 9 * Latin 10 * Latin 11 * Latin 12 * World History I * World History II * Government * American History * Economics and Personal Finance Hero and Support Studies * Foundational Hero Studies * Rescue Studies * Villain Combat Training * Hero Ethics * Costume Design * Costume Engineering * Quirk Application * Quirk Studies and Quirk History Electives * Creative Writing * Art * Astronomy * Web Page Design * Information Technology * Band * Orchestra * Chorus * Drama * Auto-Shop Trivia * Anyone who wishes to have a character join this school, must notify Dwarf. Unlike his other pages, this one has no limit in regards to students or teachers. ** Any submitted characters must at least have a completed Quirk section. ** Any character submitted must also at have been capable of passing the entrance exam on their first try. * The cutoff date to determine one's grade level is October 1st. This means that the what grade the character will be in is determined by their birthday from October 1st of the previous year, to October 1st of the following year. Anyone born within that time period will be in the same grade. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Schools Category:Hero Schools Category:Robert McCollum High School